The present invention relates to a quick connect, and more particularly to a stub-out with a unique end form connection arrangement.
Current practice during building construction is to complete the rough-in plumbing at a plumbing fixture location by providing a stub-out pipe, generally a relatively small diameter copper capped pipe so that the rough plumbing may be checked for leaks, etc. Then later, other plumbers return to install the fixtures. Considerable time may be spent during the installation of a multitude of valve assemblies typical of each plumbing fixture. Although effective, attachment of a valve assembly to each stub-out typically requires brazing, threading, compression or other relatively time consuming procedure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a quick connect feature for a stub-out conduit which minimizes the shutting of main water valves and draining of the respective stub-out pipes.